A LifeTerm Assignment
by Compass Star
Summary: Li Syaoran is assigned on a girl called Kinomoto Sakura. She thought that he was just a really weird person that like to stalk on people. Little did she know he has more purpose than she could imagine. S&S of course. And please R&R...
1. Prologue

Here I am, with a new story. The old being forgotten. Just for your information, I have an acute writer's block on the Heir and the Priestess. So, to fill in the time I'll give you this story. Hope this will satisfy you all. And please REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Okay, all of the character of Card Captor Sakura here belongs to CLAMP. I have none whatsoever ownership of this animation film or manga.

The Life-term Assignment

By Compass Star

Prologue

Li Syaoran walked into the gate of his office, the ISS, the International Spy Society. He was called there for a new assignment, probably another overseas mission for him. He's 17 years old this year, and this will be the 26th mission he did ever since he was recruited here. He stumbled upon this organization when he found out that his mother was working for the government a spy organization. A couple of months later, when he had finished his training, he learned that his older sisters were working there as well as his closest cousin, Li Meiling. After that, he started working at ISS as a young agent while finishing his study as high school student. In only a year, he had become one of the best spies in the society.

Syaoran reached the front door of his workplace and slid a card into a panel beside the door.

"Please state your name and your id, please," said an intercom beside him.

"Big Wolf, ID number 910218."

"Li Syaoran, welcome to the International Spy Headquarter."

The front door opened and revealed a huge room full of people walking and talking busily. Some were working on their computer, talking, and just sitting on their desk writing a report.

"Hey Syaoran, Lei is waiting for us at the briefing room," said Meiling who had just happened to pass him. Then he saw several other people heading towards the briefing room too.

Syaoran followed Meiling to the briefing room and asked, "What is this all about? Lei never brief this many people."

Meiling shrugged, "Don't know. But I think this is gonna be a big assignment for us."

They reached the briefing room and found the whole room was filled. There were so many agents sitting in the room, including his oldest sister, Fei Mei. Soon after they took their seat, Lei Chang entered the room followed by his mother, Li Yelan.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. As you may already know, you are all here for a new assignment, the big one. Mrs Li," said Lei, gesturing Yelan Li to begin her presentation.

"Thank you Mr. Lei." Yelan turned on the screen, revealing a picture of seven girls. "These girls are your new assignment. The first girl here is Elsa Aldero. 16 years old, Spain. The second here, is Erica Broocke. 18 years old, France. The third is Hazel Crane, 18 years old, England. The fourth, Sophia Gary. 17 years old, Ireland. The fifth, is Maria Lorelle. 16 years old, Belgium. The sixth, Sen Chang, 16 years old, Hong Kong. And the seventh, Sakura Kinomoto. 17 years old, Japan. These seven, we called them the Destructive Angels."

"What is so dangerous about those girls? They look like just some ordinary ladies," asked one of the agents.

Yelan continued, "Yes they are. In fact, the seven of them haven't figured out how dangerous they are."

"How could it be? What makes them dangerous?"

"It is said that they have some sort of special power within them, which they haven't recognized it yet. Each of them have their own specialty, and if their power combined, it will create some sort of weapon. Enough to destroy a continent in a split of seconds. They are said to be the Symbol of The Dooms Day. Your mission is to protect them from the people that are going to use them for destruction.

"Each 3 of you will be given a mission for one girl. The first agent will be the person in charge, the second will be transferring information to the HQ, and the third will be their guardian _and_ will pose as a new transfer student in their school.

"Agent Li Fei Mei, you will be going to Japan with Li Meiling, and Li Syaoran. Agent Martin Briault, you will be going to France with Sandra Brown and Li Shiefa. Agent..." The briefing went on with the detailed on their mission. The description of the target is being written on their mission narrative.

"It is best if our target don't know what we are doing. However, if situation isn't endurable, you are authorized to tell the target what our objectives are. But stick to the rule, you cannot tell other people about this and you have to ensure that they don't give a single information about this organization. That's it for today. You will all be leaving in 17 hours."

(After Briefing, Li Mansion)

"Kinomoto Sakura. Location: Tomoeda, Japan. Date of Birth: April 1st, 1985. Eyes: Green. Hair: Brown. Height: 165 cm. Education: High School Student. Family Member: Kinomoto Fujitaka, Kinomoto Nadeshiko (deceased), Kinomoto Touya," muttered Meiling. "Whew, I knew this is going to be a big mission!"

"It's strange. We're all genuinely born and grow in Hong Kong. And Lei chooses a foreign people to handle the Hong Kong girl? I think that's just insane. And how long this is gonna take?" asked Syaoran.

"Don't know. Generally, our mission will last only a few weeks, or months maybe. What do you think, Fei Mei?"

"I don't know either. Nevertheless, I think this is going to take a long time," commented Fe Mei. "And to your statement earlier, Xiao Lang. I think Lei appointed a foreign person so the suspicion will not be so great."

"Ne, Syaoran. I will pose as your sister and Fei Mei as your mother. I think it's not going to be that hard, deshou?" said Meiling.

Syaoran shrugged, "The last time you act as my sister, you screw up saying you were my fiancé."

"Mou, I was just joking that time! I never expect that girl will believe me when I said that!" Meiling exclaimed. "But I think _this_ girl won't be that spoiled as before. Maybe I can set you up with her," she added with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I think she fit you well, with the description given."

"Meiling's right." Fei Mei scratched her chin, ignoring Syaoran's scold. "Maybe you should get a girlfriend there. You are too caught up with the work these past few months," Fei Mei added. "Moreover, there are hundreds of girls—if it isn't thousands—who wants to be your girlfriend! How can you imagine, be a girlfriend to the most wanted bachelor in Hong Kong! I think it's too fabulous to visualize."

Meiling nodded in agreement, "You are definitely going to get a someone this time." She threw a smirk at him

"Oh please, don't start."

-To be continued-

A/N: Just one word, REVIEW!


	2. Arrival Of a Stranger

A Life-Term Assignment

Compass Star

Chapter 1

Hi there, my name is Sakura Kinomoto, as some of you might already know. I'm 17 years old, and will be 18 on 1st of April next year. Right now, I'm attending Seijou Senior High School. I live in Cherry Street no. 5 with my father and my older brother. My mother died when I was 3 years old. So, sadly, I grew up without a mom's love. But that's okay. My father and brother always managed to shower their love to me so I wouldn't get sad whenever I remember about her. I am living a pretty quite life with a cliché routine, like go to school-not to mention I always comes late, study hard to get the best grades, go home, do chores, got tired, eat, do homework, go to sleep and wake up in the morning with the same schedule all over again. But actually, I am a little bit different with other girls. I have a quite unique power. I can sense people's presence and know what they're feeling. At first, I become confused and unmanaged, but as time goes by I can control my power just to feel an unpleasant presence and other's feeling when I wish to. But that was until someone came into my life...

(One morning in Seijou Senior High)

Sakura entered the gate to her school, wearing the same cheerful face; smiling to people she passed around. She stopped at the locker room and took out her books. Today was the first day of a new semester so there are many people that just started their new classes and school. She was just about to go to her class when there was a beeping sound beside her ear.

She sweatdropped and said, "Tomoyo, could you please stop it?"

The girl beside Sakura grinned and turned off her camera.

"OHAYOU, Sakura-chan!" she said while giving her a bear hug.

"To..moyo-chan... can't breath..."

Tomoyo released her grip and giggled nervously, "Ups, I'm sorry..."

"You always had a knack for suffocating me, Tomoyo-chan."

"Ohohoho... I'm touched by your words!" she slapped Sakura's shoulder.

"Aww, that hurts..." Sakura mumbled, sweatdropping even more.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan. Have you heard about it?" Tomoyo asked her. "We will have a new exchange student from Hong Kong. It is said that he will be staying here for quite a long time. Oh, I can't wait to see his face!"

"Really? What do you imagine him to be?" she asked, trying to sound interested, but to no avail.

Tomoyo grinned mischievously, "Ohoho, I think we just have to wait and see..." she said with twinkling eyes.

"Yare yare, I know it's your talent picking up gossips from people, Tomoyo-chan."

"Hohoho, Don't mess with the queen of gossip then!"

"Oh right," Sakura rolled her eyes and walked off with Tomoyo tailing her while the bell rang and people headed to their classes.

(Class)

"Students, today we have a new classmate for you here. His name is Li Syaoran. He came from Hong Kong and will be studying here with you all in this class. Please welcome him."

"Ohayou gozaimasu. My name is Li Syaoran, I came from Hong Kong and I will be studying here with you all from now on. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," the boy was tall with a chestnut hair and amber eyes, with a good-looking feature which can make every girl in the school kneeled to him. He has a well-toned chest with perfect bicep and triceps, but not too big or buffy. Just the body every guy dream of. He stared at the class with his sharp-gorgeous-amber eyes before bowing and waiting to be seated by the teacher.

"Now, let's find you a seat..." the teacher mumbled, looking around the class.

"Sensei, there's an empty seat beside me!" a voice piped in.

"No, there's one beside me!" another voice said.

"No, beside me!"

"He can sit here!"

Looks like our new boy was already so popular among the girls.

"Quite!" the teacher roared, making the class a hollow sanctuary. "Ehm, Li-san, you can sit behind Kinomoto-san over there by the window."

"Thank you, Sensei."

Syaoran walked to his seat, passing Sakura who was gazing towards the window, not noticing him. He sat behind her and the teacher began his lesson.

(Locker Room)

"Hey, did you see his face? Oh my god! He's so gorgeous! How I wish to be his girlfriend...!"

"Guys, did you see the new boy's face? God, he's like an angel sent from heaven!"

The buzz of the good-looking boy had spread quickly in the school like a virus, so fast and intimidating. Sakura was walking with her friends, bored with talking about the new boy in school.

"Could you guys please stop talking about this boy? What's so good about him anyway? Probably just some stuck up mama's babe..." she said while rolling her eyes.

"Sakura, you should try to get some refreshment! What's so bad about that guy? From head to toe, we could say that he just descended from the paradise by God!" said Naoko, a girl with a short brown hair and wears glasses.

"She's right, Sakura. You haven't got a boyfriend since like, forever!" Chiharu commented. She's a pretty girl with light auburn hair with two ponytails. She had a boyfriend, Yamazaki Takashi who stood beside her with a smiling face telling that he agreed with his girlfriend.

"Maybe now is the time for you to find a boyfriend, Sakura..." said Rika softly, the dark auburn haired girl who wore a lady-like feature: graceful and tender.

"You're wrong, Rika-chan. I know it _is_ the time for Sakura to get a boyfriend, most likely to be someone like Li-kun. He can be your candidate, Sakura..." said Tomoyo encouragingly.

"Candidate for what?" asked a voice behind Sakura. She turned around and saw Eriol standing before her, dragging a peevish-looking Li Syaoran.

"Hmm, speak of the devil..." muttered Yamazaki to Chiharu.

"It's nothing, Eriol-kun!" said Sakura hurriedly, before anyone could utter a word about the previous conversation.

Eriol raised his eyebrows, looking suspicious but decided to let it go. "Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to our new friend here: Li Syaoran. He will be here with us from now on," he introduced Syaoran to the other. "Oh, and just for your information, he is my cousin."

"Eriol! Why don't you tell me that earlier? You didn't speak a word that your gorgeous-looking cousin is going to attend the same high school as us!" Tomoyo said, complaining how her boyfriend didn't tell her the important news.

Eriol, however, did not answer his girlfriend's questions, "Syaoran-kun, this is my girlfriend, Daidouji Tomoyo. The girl with glasses here is Yanagizawa Naoko. The girl with short hair on the left is Sasaki Rika. This boy here, is Yamazaki Takeshi with her girlfriend here, Mihara Chiharu. And last but not least, which you may already know, is Kinomoto Sakura."

Everyone greeted Syaoran with a hand-shake, which he returned coolly with a nod.

"Ne, Li-kun. The whole school's talking about you!" said Naoko.

Chiharu winked and grinned, "She's right. You totally rock the school off."

"All the girls are drooling over you," said Rika, which approved with a girl squealing next to her when she saw Syaoran passed.

"Guys, can we talk outside? I think it's a little stuffy here," said Sakura, glancing around, referring to a group of girls talking and wailing about Syaoran.

(07.00 pm)

Sakura was walking home that evening when she felt she was being watched. She stopped and waited for her stalker to show up.

"You have a really sharp instinct, you know," said a voice behind her.

"I just happened to have that specialty ever since I was little. Some sort of a sixth sense, if that's what people call it." She raised her chin. "So, what's your problem?"

"Problem? I think I should've been the one who ask that question. What is _your_ problem?"

"I don't really get what you mean," she tilted her head and turned around towards the person behind her.

"You didn't seem to be really pleased about me the time Eriol introduced me to you."

"Why are you asking me that? Are you afraid of losing your popularity, um-Li Syaoran, right?"

"Hey, I'm not that cocky of a person. But no offense, I just don't like it when people acting insensitive towards me."

"Insensitive?" she chuckled. "Then maybe you should stop being cool and too remote towards other people. You know, you should start treating people the way you want people to treat you."

Syaoran raised his eyebrows, "Don't act as if you know me."

"I don't," she replied. "But the way you're acting makes other people feel uncomfortable, or that's what my opinions are," she shrugged, but then smiled. "And no offense to you too, but I have to go home before my brother looking for me."

"I'll walk you home," said Syaoran.

"No, thanks."

"What a gentleman I am if I have to leave a girl walking down the street alone at this hour?"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever you wish, Cool Boy."

Then they walked across the street with Sakura lead the way and Syaoran following her close behind like a bodyguard.

"You know, it's uncomfortable to have people following you from behind," Sakura commented.

"Sorry, but I presume you will be embarrassed if people find me walking with you here, especially this time of hour."

"Or you don't want your popularity to be ruined because of walking with me."

"If I am embarrassed to be walking with you, I would have left you moments ago. And would you care to drop that subject, please?" Syaoran replied with an annoyed tone.

Sakura grinned, "You easily get offended."

"So are you. And that is one of my specialties."

Sakura chuckled, "So, are you following me just to ask that question, what _my_ problems are?"

"No, actually. I just happened to pass around when I saw you walking towards this street. I feel that it is dangerous for a girl like you to be alone in this hour. So, I decided to follow you," he explained briefly. "By the way, where do you live?"

"Just a few blocks from here," she replied, but in the heart she knew he was lying. "So, where's your home?"

"Um, I live in an apartment in Onigura Street. Not so far away from here too, I guess."

Sakura tilted her head, "Hey, you know what? Onigura Street is located just beside the street I live in."

Syaoran raised his eyebrows, "What a coincidence."

"Yes it is. What a coincidence." Sakura stopped on the turning way. "I guess this is it. See you tomorrow."

"You sure you don't want to be accompanied to your house?"

Sakura smiled a little. "Nah, it's okay. I'm good from here."

"Okay then. See you."

"Bye." Then, she left.

But the young man who accompanied her didn't leave. Instead, he pressed his ear with his fore-finger and muttered. "The Blossom is in."

(Tomorrow Morning, 07.57 am)

"Oh my God, I'm late!" Sakura's cry booming inside her house.

"Oi kaijuu, ohayo."

"KAIJUU JA NAI!" stomp

"AWW! What was that for?"

"Oh shut up, you have been calling me that since I am in 2nd grader! Don't even think I can get rid of that so easily! Ittekimasu, otou-san! I'll be home at three this afternoon!"

"Itterasshai, Sakura-san," replied Sakura's father.

(Tomoeda High School, 08.03 am)

"Kinomoto-san, this is the 5th time you are late this week. Can you appreciate the time a little more?"

"I'm sorry Miyamoto-sensei. I promise that won't happen again."

"I have fed up listening to those sentences for the hundredth time this month."

Sakura grinned sheepishly, "I am really sorry, Miyamoto-sensei."

"Oh whatever you say, Kinomoto-san. Now just sit down and don't disturb the class."

"Thank you, Miyamoto-sensei."

Sakura walked to her seat and sighed in relief. Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Have problems waking up in the morning?"

"Shut up, Li."

"Kinomoto-san, is there something you want to share with the class?"

"Um-uh, no Sensei."

"Then be quiet and pay attention."

"Yes, Sensei."

Sakura glared at Syaoran behind her who smirked and raised his eyebrows, indicating he knew nothing. Sakura rolled her eyes and decided to listen to the teacher.

(Lunch Time, 12.30 pm)

"Hey guys, what about going to the cinema this Saturday?" asked Naoko to her friends who were eating their lunch under the cherry tree.

"Do you know when the word cinema was used? It was when..."

"Oh shut up, Takashi! Stop lying!" snapped Chiharu and whacked Yamazaki on the head.

"I think that's a good idea. Who's in?" said Tomoyo, followed by Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika and Eriol raised their hands.

"Sakura, don't you want to join?" asked Rika. "You're usually enthusiastic about this."

Sakura smiled regretfully, "Sorry, I really want to go but I have to stay at home. My father and brother won't be home until late night this Saturday."

Tomoyo's face fell at her statement, "Zannen. I won't be able to make you clothes, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura sweatdropped, "Sou ne, zannen..."

"By the way, Li-kun. Let's go together with us this Saturday!" said Chiharu.

"Sorry I can't. I have some business to take care of."

"Hmm, so mysterious. You are soo interesting, Li-kun! No need to be surprised that the whole school is drooling about you!" exclaimed Naoko with her glasses gleaming under the sun.

Sakura whispered beside Naoko, "Hey, he didn't like it when we bring up that subject."

"Since when did you learn that thing of Li-kun, Sakura-chan?" Naoko asked with mischievous eyes.

Sakura blushed slightly, realizing her wrong choice of words, "Err, no. It's just he told me that yesterday! Yeah right, yesterday! Ohoho..."

"You seem so nervous about it, Sakura-chan," commented Rika who sat on the right side of Sakura. "And you have a time to be alone with Li-kun?"

"N-No, of course not! He told me in class, yesterday. Yeah, class. Then again, why would I be so nervous about something like that?" Sakura snapped sweating heavily.

"Last night I met Kinomoto on the street near her house. My apartment happens to be near her house, so I decided to walk her home," piped Syaoran, despite the lie that Sakura had stated, which made him got her deadly glare.

"Oh really? That is so awesome, Li-kun! I wanna know what's your next move to get Sakura!" Chiharu said, winking to Sakura.

"Come on all of you, stop that!" exclaimed Sakura, face red in embarrassment that made all of her friends laughed.

(After School, 03.00 pm)

Tomoyo and Sakura were walking outside the school gate after finishing their last class that day.

"Sakura, let's go home together, ne?" Tomoyo asked.

"Um," replied Sakura.

"How about going to the ice cream parlor first? I heard that they have a new flavor," said Tomoyo.

Sakura smiled, "That would be a good idea."

Little did they know that Li Syaoran was watching them from the park nearby.

"Is there any news from the HQ?" he asked to no one in particular.

"No, but there are some intels that say some of the underground organizations are trying to find a way to get these girls," replied a voice from behind the tree which belongs to Li Meiling.

"Can you get me the name?"

"The organizations? Not yet, but just give me 12 hours. Maybe I could get a name."

"Good, I'll be looking forward."

"Okay, good luck and be careful."

"Aa," Syaoran replied and walked towards the ice cream parlor. He approached the two girls and greeted them, "Hey, you two."

Tomoyo looked up and grinned seeing Syaoran standing before them, "Ara, Li-kun. Come, sit down with us. Do you want some ice cream?"

"No, I'm not in the mood of eating ice cream," he replied, sitting down beside Sakura, who gave him raised eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Am I not allowed to be here?" he asked. "I just happened to pass around here when I saw you two."

"Are you with Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, earlier. But he said he had to go home. We parted at the park just a while ago."

"Sou ka," Tomoyo replied. Then she stood up suddenly, "Sorry Sakura, I think I'm going to go after Eriol, maybe he hasn't gone too far. Li-kun, can you accompany Sakura home?"

"No, no. I can go home by myself. No need to worry about me, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura cut in before Syaoran can answer.

"Sakura, I asked to come home with you. Now that I can't, I request Li-kun to be my replacement, okay? At least you won't be coming home alone," stated Tomoyo firmly. "So, can you, Li-kun? Your apartment is near Sakura's house. So, you can go home at the same time."

"Of course, no problem," he replied, making Sakura's jaw dropped.

"B-but, it can't be just like that!" she exclaimed.

"Okay Sakura, Li-kun, I think I should be going now." Tomoyo stood up and walk away, "Sakura wo onegai ne, Li-kun!"

Sakura sighed and glared at Syaoran, "You planned this, aren't you?"

"Planned what?" he replied, bewildered. "I said I was passing near here when I saw you two, right?"

"I knew you were going in the same path as Tomoyo and me from the school," she argued back. "And I knew you weren't with Eriol all the time. You just said that to make Tomoyo go away, aren't you?"

"Whew, you sure know a lot, girl," he smirked.

Sakura smiled sarcastically, "Thank you."

To be continued-

Ohayou - the informal way of saying good morning  
Ne, ne - kinda like "hey,"  
Yare, yare - a way of saying "ck ck"  
Ohayou gozaimasu - the formal way to say good morning  
Yoroshiku onegaishimasu - it's like "i hope we can cooperate well with each other" but it's used in a formal introduction greeting  
Kaijuu - monster  
Kaijuu Ja Nai - I am not a monster  
Ittekimasu - phrase to say when you go out of your home  
Otou-san - father  
Itterasshai - reply to 'ittekimasu' it's kinda like saying "please be careful and go back home in one piece."  
Zannen - too bad, a sign of regretfulness  
Sou ne - that's true  
ne - said at the beginning or the end of a phrase, the meaning is kinda like "right?"

Well, that's all for the first chapter. Sorry if it took so long to deliver this chapter. I want to get this chapter really perfect before i can post it on to you! thanks

Don't forget to REVIEW!


	3. Discovering A Thing

Hello there, long time no see. You know, I have wrtten this story to chapter 10. Quiet long progress isn't it? I'm editing each chapter for more than twice in a row to get the perfect line. But I guess each time I reread the chapter, there must be some spot that I find unsatisfying and I have to change and change the almost exact same spot in the chapter!. Well, spare the too perfectionist me. Well, here is the second chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2

(Saturday, Syaoran's Apartment, 09.02 PM)

"So, Xiao Lang, how's it going with our new Blossom?" asked Meiling from her computer, which she had been working on since 08.00 am that day.

"Blossom?" asked Fei Mei, who had just came out from the kitchen bewildered. "Since when did you two start calling her 'Blossom'?"

"Since our plane got in this town!" replied Meiling. "Oh no. Since I got rumors about this 'blossom' we're assigned to. But no. It was since we got the assignment, exactly when he was reading her report! He said, 'Wow, this girl is a total babe.'" She burst out into giggles.

"Hey, I never heard you give compliments to girls, Xiao Lang," commented Fei Mei, crossing her hands. "This is truly a good thing to tell at home."

"Oh God, no, please don't," replied Syaoran from the couch he was lying on. He stuffed his head onto the pillow.

"Why? I think that is one good news for the family. Xiao-Lang giving compliments for a girl."

"I didn't give compliments to her!"

"Yes you are."

"No I don't"

"Oh, come on. Why can't you just admit it? It's not that hard, you know. Besides, I knew you have a thing for her the second I saw you looking at that girl." Meiling made a thinking stance. "It was like a look of concern, worry, and at the same time the look of caring."

"I'm not looking at her like that!" he exclaimed. "I know you just made that up, Meiling. So stop the bull."

"You know, I think this Kinomoto girl is kinda different from other," commented Fei Mei. "It's like she has some kind of charm in her. And maybe she isn't some kind of squealing girls when around Xiao Lang."

Meiling snapped her finger, "I completely agree about that. By the way, why are you here, Syaoran? Aren't you supposed to be watching her?"

"She is home right now. Yesterday when Yanagizawa-san invited us to the cinema, she said she had to stay home because her father and brother are going to be home late. And yes, I had verified it."

"You put a transmitter on her?" Fei Mei asked.

"Of course. I put it on her watch that she always wears anywhere she goes. She even wears it in her house. So if she got out the bound, an alarm on my watch will go off. Moreover, I have implanted a bug in her house."

"Mm..hmm that's quite a good idea of yours, I think. However, I still didn't approve to that, Sakura-san could've take off her watch and got out the house. That way, you won't ever know she had gotten out of the house."

"Hey hey, listen you guys. I just received an intel from the HQ," cut Meiling. "An organization-identified as the Cage-is seeking ways to get hold of the Destructive Angels. And they have started the operation to take control of these girls. It says here that the operation started... Oh my God, it's today, exactly 9 minutes and 17 seconds from now."

"WHAT! Are you kidding me?" Syaoran jumped up from the couch and ran outside his apartment towards Kinomoto residence.

"See? Told him," she muttered. "Hey Xiao Lang, Don't forget to wear your microphone!" exclaimed Fei Mei while taking off her apron and got her gun from her room. "I don't know what makes him so stupid. Usually he isn't like this."

"It's already positive that the Cage is in Tomoeda. However, we still don't know of their whereabouts—wait, there is a van heading towards her house. Xiao Lang is still ahead of them, though," reported Meiling.

"Good, keep me posted then. I will cover Xiao Lang from outside. How long it'll gonna take that vehicle to get to the Kinomotos?" she said, putting a microphone in her ear.

"They will reach the house in 5 minutes 12 seconds from now. I'll report to you two from here."

(Kinomoto Residence, 09.10 pm)

Sakura was humming songs while she waited for the clothes to get laundered in the washing machine. Earlier this evening, her brother and his best friend, Yukito, had dropped at home to eat dinner. They both had to work at 08.30 pm. Late shift, they said. She had got a phone call from Tomoyo asking if she really didn't want to go to the cinema. She had answered the question regretfully saying that she still couldn't come because if she did, there is no one who will take care of the house and do the cleaning. Then Tomoyo asked if she needed some company in home because if she did, she would cancel her date with Eriol and accompany her. Sakura smiled to herself remembering how nice it was for her best friend to do that. If there is someone she wanted to protect the most after her father and brother, she was sure that the answer would be Tomoyo.

Suddenly the doorbell rang once. She thought quizzically, who would rang the bell at this hour? Her father or brother would never ring the bell because she knew they always bring the key. 'Maybe it is Tomoyo,' she thought. Then again, Tomoyo will always ring the doorbell twice in a row. She peeked at the door and surprised to see Syaoran standing on the doorway with pale expression.

She opened the door and raised her eyebrows, annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

Syaoran scratched his head, "I, umm, wondering if you… want to take a walk to the park with me?"

"You already knew that I can't go. I have to stay at home." Sakura crossed her arms and leaned at her doorway.

"No, please. It's just a little while. Probably just some…" he glanced at his watch. "12 minutes from now!"

"Does it need to be that exact? And no, I can't. Sorry," the she swing her door to slam it in Syaoran's face. But before that, Syaoran grabbed the door to prevent it from closing.

"_Xiao Lang! Don't waste anymore time!_" said Meiling's voice in his ear.

"Please, just hear me." He continued with a serious tone, "I need you to come with me right now. I promise it won't be too long."

"I said I couldn't, right? Do I need to be clearer?" she snapped, then raised her voice, "And if you don't mind, I want you to leave this house immediately."

"Hey, please. You are taking too long. Just go with me. I will get you home before ten. I promise."

"Are you-," her words were cut by Syaoran clamping her mouth when she was going to shout at him.

"Shhh..." he hesitated a moment before sweeping Sakura to his arms and brought her to his apartment with Sakura shrieking in rage.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Sakura exclaimed when they got in his apartment.

"Sorry, I just had to do that." Syaoran popped on the couch and sighed, "If you please sit down and let me explain some things for you."

"No, I wanna go home," she crossed her arms, but sat on the couch either way.

"You can't be in your house for at least until tomorrow."

"WHAT? That way my brother and father would have come home and they would be worried if they found out I wasn't home, especially in an apartment of a jerk like you!"

"We already told your family, Kinomoto-san. It's all have been taken care of," said a voice from one of the rooms in the apartment. A second later, came Meiling in her black outfit, black knee-length skirt and a black T-shirt.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "You are?"

Meiling smiled, "Please to present myself, Li Meiling. I'm Xiao Lang's cousin. However, to other people, I am his sister. It's nice to meet you, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura didn't give a reply. "I don't know what you two are up to, I want an explanation why are you keeping me hostage here."

"We are not keeping you hostage here." He glared at her.

"Yes, you are. What is it that you called when carrying someone to a place out of the person's will?"

"It's for your own good!"

"It isn't when you force me to go here without my understanding."

"I've told you to understand."

"Kinomoto-san, there are some things that you have to know before you hear all of this," said Meiling, trying to got off the idea of seeing the couple got into a nasty fight.

"Yes, she's right." Syaoran sighed.

Meiling walked towards Sakura and took a seat beside her. Then she looked at Syaoran, "Fei Mei is at the house. She said she haven't encountered them. She'll be back as soon as she reported to the HQ."

Syaoran nodded, then looked at Sakura, "Well then, are you ready for it?"

"Never more prepared than I am now."

Meiling sighed and took a deep breath, "At first, we were thinking to keep this as a secret from you. However, after this incident," she glared at Syaoran, "which our good boy here screwed up, we decided that we cannot keep this anymore from you. Your father and brother will be given false information about this, and you will not tell them what the real reason is until we determined the time."

Sakura nodded, taking in the stern situation she was in. "I understand the situation. But why do I have to keep this information a secret? And what are these all about, really?"

"We are not what you think you are. We are spies, Kinomoto-san. We work for the ISS, the International Spy Society."

"Yeah, I figured," she shrugged.

"It all started with..." they explained their objective and reasons why they are at Tomoeda, Japan.

"The Cage?" Sakura asked after they had finished their explanation.

Meiling tilted her head, "Yes, why? Does that ring a bell?"

"I think I've heard the name before, though I'm not sure where. It was already a long time ago, I think. Anyway, when are you going to send me back home? My father and my brother aren't going to be okay if I left them too long."

"She is more decent than you are, Xiao Lang," Meiling commented, not looking at Syaoran.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows, "Are you blaming me for this?"

Meiling smirked, "I just agree with Fei Mei. You shouldn't be too careless."

"Okay, I'm sorry I screwed up. But at least I got her here safe, right? And even if I was there, she would end up here, anyway," Syaoran said lazily.

"No need to be offended, Big Wolf," said Fei Mei's voice behind him. "I see that you have arrived here safely, Kinomoto-san. I am Li fei Mei, Xiao Lang's oldest sister by the way. It's very pleasant to meet you."

Sakura smiled a little, "Pleased to meet you too, Li-san. Just call me Sakura."

"Your family has been informed that there was a burglary at your house. However, before the burglar taken anything from the house, the police had already come. Thanks to your immediate report and Xiao Lang who were passing in front of your house when the burglar entered the house," explained Fei Mei.

"Did you tell them where I am?"

"We told them that you have a shock staying in the house, so I, Xiao Lang's mother, brought you here for comfort. Your family should be here any minute now."

"Well, I guess I better change my clothes now," said Meiling.

"Sakura-san, can you act as if you really enjoy it here? So your family will let you stay here until tomorrow. It is dangerous for you to go back to your own house" Fei Mei sat down on the couch.

Sakura thought or a moment, "Okay, but how about my father and brother?"

"Don't worry. We have put an extra security around your house."

Sakura looked at Fei Mei straight in her eyes. After a while of staring, she nodded. "I understand."

Fei Mei smiled, "Thank you. Sorry for giving you much trouble, Sakura-san." Fei Mei got up the sofa. "I guess I should change my clothes, too." Then she left Sakura and Syaoran alone.

Sakura looked up at the amber-eyed boy after a moment of silence, "I guess I owe you an apology, huh?"

"Nah, it's all right. My job," he waved his hand in the air.

"No, really. I thought you were just another jerk trying to get every girl in town."

Syaoran smirked, "Yeah, right. But what makes you think that way?"

"Hmm, the way you asked me to walk with you to the park? I think it was called asking out a girl."

"Yes, that qualified I think," he nodded in approval then he sighed, "You know what? I had worked in this Society since I was 15. However, until now, I never have an assignment as big as the Destructive Angels, which means there was never an assignment as big as you."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," Sakura put up a mocking sad face, then she asked. "Am I really that special?"

"I guess. You just look like an ordinary girl, you know that right?" Syaoran commented.

"And so are you. Even though you are a little bit weird around people."

"Don't bring up that subject, please," Syaoran replied sarcastically.

Sakura grinned, "Sorry, you know you look funny when you are mad, right?"

"Oh, you won't like it when I'm mad," he rolled his eyes.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. When Syaoran opened the door, it revealed a worried looking young man and his father standing on his doorway.

"Mr. Kinomoto, I presume?" he asked.

"Yes, may I ask who you are?" Fujitaka Kinomoto asked.

"My name is Li Syaoran. Nice to meet you," Syaoran nodded to both men. "Please come in, sir."

Sakura' father smiled at Syaoran, "Thank you, son."

"Otou-san, Onii-chan!" came Sakura's voice from the living room.

"Sakura-san/Sakura?" called both Touya and Fujitaka in unison.

Sakura ran up to hug her father and brother.

"Are you all right, dear?" asked Fujitaka to his daughter.

Sakura smiled, "I'm okay."

"What did that thief do to you?" asked Touya. "If he laid a hand on you, I swear I will make that man a roast beef!"

Sakura sweatdropped, "I'm okay, nii-chan, really."

Touya sighed and hugged his sister tightly, "Yokatta."

Sakura smiled, "Mm, yokatta."

"Ara, I see our guest has arrived. Please come in and make yourself comfortable here," said Fei Mei who had just came to the living room.

The Kinomotos sat down on the couch and properly thanked the Lis for taking care of Sakura while they were away. Also to Syaoran who 'saved' Sakura from the burglary.

"Oh, it's nothing. We are very delighted to have Sakura-san here. After all, there will be someone to accompany my daughter, too. Meiling, please come here a while, dear," called Fei Mei for Meiling.

Meiling came out dressed in more decent clothes than before, a green shorts and a white T-shirt. "Yes, mother. Oh, are these Sakura-chan's family?" she asked, smiling to the Kinomotos.

"This is Li Meiling, Syaoran's sister," introduced Fei Mei to the Kinomotos.

"It's nice to meet you all," bowed Meiling.

"So, Sakura-san is staying, right?" asked Fei Mei.

"Hmm, we think that it's better for Sakura to stay home," said Fujitaka. "It will make my heart in peace to have her safe in home."

"But I think she is still in shock from earlier accident," commented Fei Mei. "Moreover, I think Sakura-san is enjoying herself here, right? And Meiling said she is a little lonely here. Right, dear?"

Meiling put up a fake smile and nodded happily.

Sakura smiled, "Otou-san, I think I like it here. Can I stay here for the night?"

Fujitaka smiled, "If that's what you want, of course you can, dear."

She grinned, "Thank's, Otou-san."

"Well, It's settled then. I guess we better be going, ne, Touya-kun?" Fujitaka asked, then sweat-dropped when seeing Touya and Syaoran sending glares to each other. "Touya-kun?"

"Onii-chan!" Sakura called.

Touya got out of his glaring trance with Syaoran, "Yes?"

"Let's go home, son."

"Oh, okay."

(Li Apartment, 10.47 pm, Meiling's Bedroom)

"Ne, Kinomoto-san?" Meiling called. They were lying in the bed that time. Meiling was lying beside Sakura on her bed.

"Hmm?" replied Sakura who wasn't facing Meiling.

"What do you think about my cousin?" Meiling asked.

"Your cousin? What do you mean?" Sakura asked back, bewildered by the awkward question.

"What is your opinion about him?"

Sakura rolled on her back to face Meiling, "What I think? Hmm, he's a nice boy, actually. However, he hides it with his cold exterior. I admit, the first time I saw him I thought he was just some ignorant jerk who wants all to himself. But after today, I learned who he is, and I kind of thankful that he is here."

"Thankful? What do you mean?"

"I'm thankful that you, Li-kun and Fei Mei was assigned to keep an eye on me. This way, I don't have to be afraid something is gonna happen to my father and brother because I'm sure you three will make sure they both will be okay," Sakura smiled.

Meiling grinned, "Of course we will!"

"And there is one more thing about your cousin."

Meiling raised her eyebrows, "There is?"

Sakura nodded, "Your cousin seems to have experienced many things. From what I see, it's majorly bad, though. I think that's what made him this way now."

Meiling stared open-mouthed at Sakura.

"What? Is there something on my face?" asked Sakura, bemused.

"You know what, Kinomoto-san? You are the only girl who gives that opinion about my cousin," said Meiling.

Sakura grinned, "I figured that. And by the way, just call me Sakura."

"All right," Meiling grinned. "You knew? That all the girls are drooling over my cousin?"

"Of course I knew. All the girls in school is squealing and sighing whenever he passed one of them. It's really annoying, you know."

"And you are the first person to say that," said Meiling slapping Sakura's back.

Sakura laughed, "Okay, okay. That hurts!"

"I better tell Xiao Lang these stuffs!" said Meiling while giggling.

"Oh my God, I'm so thrilled!" then they both laughed.

"Well, good night, then," said Meiling after they calmed down. "I have to wake up early tomorrow morning."

"Okay, oyasumi nasai," said Sakura.

"Oyasumi."

(ISS Headquarter, France, 11.27 pm)

"So," a man said from his seat. "They had made their first move?" He was in his study and looking outside the window at the moment.

A girl with jet black hair that was standing across the man answered, "Yes, sir. The target is the emerald girl. However, much to our curiousness they didn't showed up when the girl had been secured. It looked like they had known that we were going to rescue the girl before them."

The man didn't give a comment about what the girl said. "How about our girl here?"

"She is getting suspicious about our Man in Disguise. It has been predicted before, though. And we figured it'll just take a few days or weeks for her to know the truth. It is too, has been predicted. In case there is something unusual happening, we have prepared the cover."

"Good, what other information do you have for me?" the man turned his seat to look at the girl.

"For now, it's only that."

The man nodded, "Prepare me a jet. I'm going to fly to Tokyo. And you're coming. We have an important meeting to go."

The girl bowed. "If you'll excuse me." Then she retreated when the man nodded at her, signing her to begin doing his order.

(Narita Airport, Tokyo, 11.37 pm)

He sighed and slowly took his breath. Then he smiled to himself. It's been a while since he stepped on his motherland's ground. Even though he was here for a mission, he's still happy that he had a chance to visit his birthplace. He walked outside the airport to call a taxi. However, before he got to the gate, there was a guy holding his name plate. He furrowed his eyebrows and approached the man. The man recognized him immediately and bowed before him.

"Nice to meet you, sir." The man shook his hand.

Nakamura Yuta nodded and asked, "What brings you here? It's not usual that I'm being picked up by someone from the office."

"Mr. Chang told me to pick you up here and bring you straight to the Headquarter for a debrief." The man took Yuta's trunk and led him to the car. "You are ordered to take care of several operational matters before that, though."

"Operational matters?" Yuta entered the front of the car beside the man.

"I'm sorry. I know nothing of that sort. I'm just here to pick you up."

Yuta sighed. "Well, I guess we just have to find out more when we reached there, right?"

(Li's Apartment, 01.03 am)

Syaoran crept into Meiling's room and tiptoed to her bed. When he reached it, he turned on the bedside lamp and woke Meiling up.

"Hey Meiling, wake up."

"Omae, hentai yaro," she mumbled in her sleep. – (meaning: you, perverted jerk.)

"Meiling, it's Syaoran! The HQ wants a word on you immediately!"

Meiling jerked from her sleep, "The HQ! What happen with the HQ!"

Syaoran sweat-dropped, "There is nothing about them. They want you to report to them ASAP. It's like there's something they wanna talk to you about."

She rubbed her eyes, "Okay, I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay," replied Syaoran. However, he didn't move. Instead he stared at the girl sleeping beside Meiling. He frowned,_ Hey, her hair isn't brown. It's bright auburn._

"What are you doing here? I wanna get change and—," Meiling stopped and looked at the direction he was looking. "Hmmm..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Now, get out. I wanna change my clothes first."

Syaoran shrugged and got out of the room.

(ISS Headquarters, Tokyo Branch, 03.14 am)

Meiling walked hastily to the briefing room to find the head of the branch. She entered the head office to find Lei Chang, Li Yelan and Yurry Mage, head of the branch, sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Please sit down, dear," said Yelan.

"The Cage has made their first move, Agent Li. And sooner or later they will make their second, third, and so on.. Regarding your history, we have a favor to ask," briefed Lei.

Meiling stared bewildered on her place; she looked at her hands and shook her head. "Yes?"

"We have found one of their cells in this country. And knowing that you are coincidentally here at the same time, we decided to ask this favor to you. We know this will be hard to obtain, that's why this is optional for you. If you want to get in the part, we will delightedly put you in this. But if you don't want to, we have other person to take care of this, even though we aren't sure if this person will do it as good as you, Agent Li."

Meiling gulped, "If I accepted this request, what do you want me to do?"

"We want you to go undercover as one of their operatives, hack into their systems and download their database for us. And we want you to gain trust of one of their employees, take as much as information you can get, and transfer it to us. This may seems to be an easy work for you, agent Li. However, the difficult part in this mission is that you won't be having back-up until the information is transferred to us. And you won't wear any transmitter there. The ISS cannot take the risk of you getting caught. Our cover will be blown and it could risk all of our plans to bring them down. Well, the point is, you're going dark."

"And if I don't take this part, who's going take it?"

"It's not your place to ask that question, Agent Li," said Lei.

Meiling's lips made an 'o' and she brought her fingers to her lips. "Sorry..."

"We will give you two weeks to give us your answer. If you don't have anything to ask, you'll be dismissed."

"Thank you," said Meiling, getting out of the room and walked outside the office only to bump into someone. She fell on her butt and groaned, "Sorry."

"It's alright. My fault. Here, I'll help you stand."

Meiling accepted the hand. Then she looked up and her cheek rendered to a rose-colored one, "Nakamura Yuta?"

"Li Meiling," said Yuta, bemused. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? I was assigned to a mission in Tomoeda. And what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be in Hong Kong?"

"I don't know. I was working in this some sort of mission when ISS called me to go to Japan. And now, here I am," he smiled. "Did they call you too?"

"Yes," she replied, still blushing. "I was asked to do some favor to them, and they give me two weeks to reply."

"Two weeks? Isn't that too long? The ISS seldom give a request, especially that long."

"I'm confused about it myself," she replied. "Aren't you supposed to be going in now?"

"Oh yeah, right," he slapped his forehead. "And hey, do you want to get a cup of coffee this afternoon? But it's alright if you don't want to. You might be busy, or doing something-."

Meiling smiled, "That would be nice."

Yuta grinned, "Great, I'll call you, okay?"

"Alright, see you then."

Yuta got in the head office, leaving Meiling smiling to herself. She had had a crush on Yuta since she first met him on a mission in Paris. Syaoran was the head of the mission that time and Yuta was the person in charge of operating system. She herself was the field agent to infiltrate a terrorist organization. They met when he debriefed her on the gadget. After that mission, he took her to dinner. It was just a friendly one, but that was the incredible time that was hard to forget.

She walked towards the exit just to pass one of Syaoran's sisters, Fuutie.

"Meiling? What are you doing here? Where's Xiao Lang?" asked Fuutie.

"I was called here for a briefing in the head office. Xiao Lang is in Tomoeda, along with our new 'babe'." Meiling replied while crooking her finger like an apostrophe.

"Babe?" Fuutie repeated, amused. Then something clicked on her, "Ah, it's the Kinomoto girl, right?"

Meiling grinned, "You sure know a lot of gossips, aren't you?"

"Fei Mei told me that last night. She was very happy when she said that, too happy if you could say it."

Meiling chuckled, "So, what are you doing here?"

"You know you are working in a big case, right? Lei got us work on our ass for 20 hours a day. And that's just for finding one single information. And now they want me to take over all information and put the pieces together, which is too much a hard work for me. Well, I have to go now. Send my regards to Xiao Lang and Fuutie."

"Alright, see you."

"Bye."

(Li's Apartment, 08.00 am)

Meiling had gone to the Tokyo HQ for three and a half hour and not yet come back. Fei Mei said she was called to the HQ, too. Why was he the only one that isn't going? His head throbbed so much and he had black eyes. He couldn't sleep the night before so he turned on Meiling's computer and wrote the report on the earlier incident, which took him all night long until someone from the HQ called him and told him to send the news to Meiling that she was wanted at the Tokyo Branch.

Syaoran sighed, 'Wonder what was all that about.'

He stayed in his spot for five minutes before his cellphone rang. It was a message from Meiling "I'm going to be home late, please wake up Kinomoto-san and walk her home. Thx b4 ;)"

He groaned, "Why do I have to be the one left behind?"

He got out his sleeping position on the couch and went to Meiling's bedroom. He opened the door and sat beside Sakura. He tugged on her shoulder, "Hey, wake up." It was futile. He tried to tug harder, but she didn't even move an inch. Then, he moved closer her and placed his face exactly on top of her. Then he bellowed, "Oi sleepy-head. Rise and shine."

Sakura opened her eyes just to find a pair of amber eyes staring right at her. She screamed and pushed him away, "What the hell are you doing!"

"What was that for?" asked Syaoran while rubbing his ears.

"I should be the one asking that question. Hey, wait. What are you doing in my room?"

"It's not your room, it's Meilings."

Sakura frowned in confusion before things started to rush into her brain. "Oh, right. I remember now. Still, what are you doing in Meiling's room? And where is she?"

"She was called in by the ISS. Now, she's at the Tokyo HQ reporting last night incident. I'm here to wake you up. It's time for you to go home."

Sakura nodded in understanding.

Syaoran shrugged and left the room.

Sakura sighed, "That guy _is_ weird." She got out the bed and changed her clothes. After that, she left the room and found Syaoran sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. She groaned mentally and sat down across him. "So, what now?"

"What now?" Syaoran opened his eyes. "There's breakfast on the table. Fei told me to make sure you eat it. If, you don't want Fei Mei to cut my throat after what happened last night, you will kindly eat the breakfast."

"Of course I'll eat that." Sakura got on the table and began eating her breakfast. She stopped a while, "You're not eating?"

Syaoran shook his head, "No, I'm good. I just want to sleep. Just let me sleep, yeah right. Let me sleep..." He got into sleeping position and doze off.

Sakura stopped eating and went to the couch and sat beside his foot. Then she found a note:

_Xiao Lang, the breakfast on the table is for Kinomoto-san. Make sure she eats it. Sorry BTW, don't have time to make yours. Then again it's your fault staying awake all night. I'm gonna be at the Tokyo HQ. Call me if anything happens._

_Fei_

Sakura smiled. They are one unique family. She stood up and finished her breakfast. Then she made him soup with a glass of milk and put them on the table across the couch. She left the apartment after she left a note for him:

_Hey, please tell Fei Mei-san that the breakfast is delicious and thank her for it. Thanks too for the treat and your help.Kinomoto Sakura_

_P.S: Maybe we can really go to the park next time! ;p_

(Shibuya Station, Tokyo, 10.04 am)

Meiling looked at her watch while smiling to herself. Yuta had agreed to meet her there after they both got their rest. However, she was too excited to meet him that she came two hours earlier than the time they had settled.

She sighed in happiness when thinking that she was going to meet the guy she liked. It was like a dream. She never thought Yuta would ask her out like that and them going on a date. Then she shook her head, setting aside those thoughts. Yuta would never like her. They're just friends, right? And in the Society, it's been told that it's better for the agents not to get involved with each other in any ways that could jeopardize a mission.

Her thought was interrupted when someone tapped her on her shoulder.

"Is there something disturbing you, my lady?" the person asked.

Meiling turned her head to see the intruder and smiled. "Hey, good morning, Yuta-kun."

"It's strange for you to say that. Yuta's just fine." he grinned. "Am I late?"

"No, I'm just a bit early." Meiing chuckled. "So, I guess we just gonna have our brunch, ne?"

Yuta nodded enthusiastically. Then looked concernly at Meiling's eyes. "And have you had your rest?"

"Mm, I managed to sleep for about three or four hours before I got here." Obviously, she was lying. She couldn't sleep a blink after bumping onto Yuta. And she had waited at the station for about two hours because she lost track of time. "Hey, it's your turn to choose the place." Then they both started to walk out the crowded train station.

"Hey, how about that little restaurant at the corner? The cuisine is good there. Or at least suitable for our empty stomach," remarked Yuta when feeling his stomach growling for food.

"Anything can fill my stomach right now. I'm just too damn hungry." Meiling stated. "Xiao Lang woke me up in the middle of the night just to make me drive myself two hours long from Tomoeda to Tokyo."

"It's good, isn't it? Just count that as a workout for you," Yuta joked.

Meiling laughed wryly, "So much for that..."

"Hey, you've been working in desk much lately, right?" Yuta asked when entering the restaurant.

"I think so. It's been a while since I last taken my exercise. I must've had loosen up right now." She pinched her upper arm, indicating fat that stayed there.

Yuta laughed. "So, I take your work been boring lately?"

"Kinda," Meiling shrugged. "All day, I'm just doing observations to the Society's Web, finding informations, gaining intels, writing reports and making summaries. That doesn't count all the works Fei and Xiao Lang gave me."

"I can imagine. They can be a pain in the ass sometime."

"_Pains_ in the ass _every_time," Meiling corrected.

The waitress came and gave them the menu. After they had ordered their meal, they waited in silent. Meiling looked around and realized how pretty the restaurant is. The interior was simple with little plants at every corner of the bistro. The floor and walls were covered with woods, making a classic atmosphere in the busy street of Shibuya. The window frame was covered with deep brown paint that matches its surroundings. Everything were in its perfect placing, which made her felt more comfortable.

"You have a great taste of choices." Meiling observed the whole surroundings.

"I just chose the nearest restaurant or café that I could think of. And this one is the one that popped into my mind the first."

"Ne, Yuta." Meiling ignored Yuta's words. "Can you tell me the real objection why you were called to the HQ earlier?"

Yuta suddenly tensed a bit and averted his gaze from her. "That was, err..."

"Does that have anything to do with me?" Meiling asked thoroughly. He didn't answer.

After several seconds of silence, Yuta shook his head remembering the Head of Society's word. "I can't exactly confirm your thought. But it has something to do with your mission right now." He gave her an assuring smile. "It just has to take another day or two for you to know about that."

Meiling seemed disapproved by his words, but she hid it and gave him a grin. "I guess I'm too curious, aren't I?"

-To be continued-

A/N: You know, just give a review, and I will give you the next chapter!


End file.
